Alchemists vs Benders
by Super-Villian-Squadron
Summary: After Kuvira had fallen, an abundance of leftover Earth Empire tech was up for grabs, and it has created a struggle between Benders and Alchemists.
1. Prologue and Introduction

A/N: I have been wanting to do a Fullmetal Alchemist/Avatar crossover for a long time now, but now that I can, I surely will.

I love comparing Kuvira to Hitler in my fanfics, so since I have crossed over FMA, I can make Olivier the Stalin to Kuvira's Hitler.

Also, Xing and The Earth Kingdom are the same country in this universe.

The year is 1929, and Mustang was voted out of office, and in came Olivier Armstrong, who has absorbed Spirit Vine Technology and united all the alchemist nations into the Alchemist Union, and has annexed half the Earth Kingdom, with the other half annexed by the United Republic, The Northern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation.

The Earth Kingdom is divided, and the United Republic is on the break of Cold War with Amestris.

The Green Fear of Alchemy is in the air in the United Republic, and it is the duty of the Avatar to bring peace between Benders and Alchemists...


	2. How to Spot an Alchemist

Korra and Asami were in the Sato Mansion, as they were watching TV.

"How to spot an Alchemist."

"If someone openly declares themselves to be an alchemist, we take their word for it."

"If they are reading books on the Law of Equivalent Exchange or alchemy notes, they may be an Alchemist."

"If a person supports organizations that support alchemic principles, then she may be an alchemist."

"If a person defends the actions of alchemist nations while consistently attacking the art of bending and the spirit world, then she may be an alchemist."

"If a person does all these things over a duration of time, then they may be an alchemist."

But some alchemists are more silent, and work within the ranks of benders, so we can never know that alchemists walk among us."

Korra switched off the TV.

"Korra, do you think there are alchemists in Republic City?" Asami asked.

"No, but we got to check on Mako in Ba Sing Se to see if he has spotted any alchemists." Korra answered.

Korra and Asami landed in Ba Sing Se, as they met with Mako, who was protecting Wu in the royal palace.

"Mako, have you seen any alchemists?" Korra asked.

"What!" Wu interjected. "There are no alchemists in Ba Sing Se."

"Good to know." Korra replied.

"However, there are Alkahistry users down south of the border wall."

"Wait a minute." Korra asked. "I am the Avatar, so it is my job to maintain balance, so I can make peace between Benders and Alchemists."

"Indeed." Mako replied." "Me and Wu will meet with Raiko, Tonraq, and Izumi in a summit to give aid to any nation willing to maintain a democracy."

T.B.C...


	3. Alchemist Union

Wu, Raiko, Izumi and Tonraq were in a meeting in the Republic City Hall, as Raiko made an announcement.

"Fellows, I am proposing our nations to form an alliance called The BTO, or Benders' Treaty Organization, which is a counter to the Alchemist Union."

"What's in it for us?" Izumi asked.

"We get combine our military forces to hold up against the Alchemist Union." Raiko answered.

"Then it is settled." Wu replied. "The BTO is a go!"

"Agreed." Tonraq and Izumi said in unison. "We will provide support for any nation willing to maintain a democracy as well."

A silver train rocketed across the tracks, bearing the green flags of the Alchemist Union, as it zoomed through a tunnel.

Inside the train was Olivier Mira Armstrong, as she was sitting on a throne, as Miles, Edward, Mustang and Riza were with her.

"Mustang, status report!" Olivier ordered.

"Well, our Spirit vine weapons seem to be doing well, and the space project Buccaneer 1 is in order." Mustang replied. "I am working on the finishing touches on the satellite, as it will be operational once we get to the spaceport." Roy responded.

"We will be heading to Zaofu to meet with the Beifongs before we launch our spacecraft." Olivier replied.

Olivier and her Amestrian goons met with the Beifong family, as they were not given a pleasant welcome.

"What the hell are you Amestrian thugs doing here?" Bataar scolded.

"DO NOT TALK TO YOUR LEADER THAT WAY." Olivier said, as she brought her Briggs men with her.

"CLEAN THE TOILETS, BEFORE I TEAR YOU APART!" Olivier shouted, as her Briggs men sent Bataar Sr. and Suyin to clean their own toilets.

"You think you are so tough, thinking you can make my parents your slaves!" Bataar Jr. shouted.

"SILENCE!" Mustang snapped, as he pointed his Flame gloves at Bataar. "Utter one more syllable and you will be burned alive."

An incoming rock was thrown at Mustang, as it was Bolin who threw the rock.

"Listen to me." Bolin said. "People are starving in the Alchemist Union because of you people." "The Alchemist Union has one natural resource, coal, but controls the natural resource in its entirety only to use the money to build Spirit Vine weapons."

"We, the Beifongs are losing money because of you, and we could lose all our wealth."

"Is that true, Fuhrer Armstrong?" Mustang told Olivier. "Are you really sucking money out of people just to build Spirit Vine weapons?"

"Indeed." Olivier replied. "I collect taxes regularly to build Spirit vine weapons, and as for you, Bataar, the tax tripled, so pay up."

"I already paid you this week, and we can't pay rent." Bataar Jr. replied.

"Very well, then the Briggs Men will kick you out of your Zaofu mansion and we will use it as a military outpost."

Mustang, Edward, and Riza confronted Olivier in her headquarters where Kuvira once sat, as Riza handed Ed a gun and he pointed it at Olivier.

"Listen to me you jackass, you can't just keep all the money to yourself and not care for the people." Ed lectured Olivier. "As a friend of mine said, a true king, or in this case queen cares about their people."

"There are no proper queens anymore." Olivier replied. "You proved loyalty to me back in Briggs, and now the lot of you are not to be trusted." "I am sending you three to a Termination Camp where you will be exterminated."

"Wait." Riza announced.

"For years I have been Mustang's lapdog, always following his orders, and even when he was Fuhrer I was still his tagalong." "That ends now, I want my own identity, and you have my support." "Briggs Men, LIGHT EM UP!"

"NOOO!" Mustang screamed, as they took Mustang and Ed away.

T.B.C...


	4. New Leaves

Mustang and Edward were up for execution, as they were lined up against a wall as the soldiers opened fire.

Edward transmuted a wall to block the bullets.

"Well, its our custom that whoever survives the execution must leave the country." Miles stated.

"Edward, Mustang, you are banished from the Alchemist Union."

Ed and Roy were walking along the mountainous region outside Ba Sing Se, as Ed and Al came to a high peak on the mountain, as they began to shed their ties to the Alchemist Union.

"Well, Mustang, it is time we shed our ties to Amestris and the Alchemist Union." Edward said, as Mustang pulled off his military uniform and tossed it off the cliff. He also broke his state alchemist pocket watch too, and tossed his gloves off the cliff.

"Let's find Republic City and start a new life there." Mustang said.

Mustang and Edward enjoyed the nightlife in Republic City, dining, dancing, karaoke, and a night at the fairground.

Meanwhile Ed and Mustang met Korra and Asami, as there were some bad blood between them.

"We aren't here to fight." Edward said.

"We are here because we have been kicked out of the Alchemist Union, and..." Ed was cut off.

"We want to join Team Avatar." Roy added.

"Well..." Korra said, as she was confused.

"Welcome to the team!" Asami finished.

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	5. The New Korrasami

Team Avatar was gathered together, along with Ed and Mustang, as they were interacting with each other in the Sato Mansion's white marble interior, as there was maroon decorations everywhere, and gold and maroon balloons, and there was a cake being served of gold and maroon, as everyone was having a party, and there ain't no party like a Sato party.

"So, you're the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Asami asked.

"Indeed I am!" Edward replied. "My mom died and I tried to bring her back, and my dad's dead."

"I guess that's something we have in common." Asami replied. "Daddy issues and dead mommies."

Korra was drinking with Mustang, as she and the Colonel were bonding.

"You're the Flame Alchemist?" Korra asked.

"Hell yea I am!" Mustang replied. "Or I was until they kicked me out of Amestris, and when we were banished, they pronounced us legally dead in Amestris, meaning Riza and Winry are widows."

"There is something we have in common." Korra stated. "We both like blue, we have an energetic personality, and we know how to have a good time!"

"Maybe Asami should marry Ed and you marry me." Roy asked.

"But you are nine years older than me!" Korra replied.

"We are both adults, so who gives a shit, right?" Roy replied.

"I guess you are right." Korra replied. "But turns out me and Asami are already married."

Suddenly a clatter shook the mansion, as Amon and Tarrlok showed up.

"I thought you were dead!" Bolin asked.

"We were never dead." Amon replied. "They never showed our dead bodies so odds are we were alive the whole time."

"Listen, Olivier has unleashed a giant battleship in the harbor, and we must get to it." Amon stated. "Ed and Asami will plant the bombs while me and Tarrlok will take out all the guards, and Korra and Mustang deliver the final blow."

"Bolin, Mako, you hold the fortress in the Sato Mansion."

The ironclad battleship of the Alchemist union, named the Juggernaut, was a big gray steel ship, that was 10 World Cup size soccer fields long, and 200 feet wide, with green windows and detailing, sailing out in the sea, as Korra, Asami, and the two alchemists were on Oogi and Amon and Noatak were in a Hummingbird suit, as the two teams landed as Asami and Ed went to plant the bombs.

Asami and Ed planted a bomb on the bow's fuel tank. They moved on. They planted a bomb on the port fuel tank, and moved on. They planted another bomb on the starboard fuel tank, and moved on, and finally, they planted a bomb on the stern fuel tank and got to cover.

Amon and Tarrlok were Bloodbending every enemy in sight, because they had Bloodbending, they were a two man army, as the Alchemist soldiers had no chance against Amon and Tarrlok.

Korra and Mustang went down to the command center, as they found Olivier in her chair.

"Mustang, long time no see." Olivier said.

"Enough talk, Olivier!" Mustang roared. "You ratted me out!"

"You benders really think you have the strength of the Briggs Bears?" Olivier replied.

"From what I can tell, the Metalbender cops eat those bears for lunch every day!" Korra replied.

"You got some nerve, girl." Olivier replied, as she pulled out her dual SMGs and fired at Korra, but she Metalbended the bullets and fired them back at Olivier. Olivier then pulled out her sword and attacked Roy, but Korra broke the sword with Metalbending.

"You...broke an Armstrong family trinket..." Olivier replied.

"I am no stranger to breaking ancient artifacts." Korra replied. "It happened when I was learning Airbending." "Every weapon you have I can Metalbend just like that." Olivier pulled out her gun, but Korra broke it with Metalbending.

"I lost." Olivier spoke.

"This is for ratting me out earlier!" Roy said, as he burned Olivier to a crisp, until she was a pile of charred ashes.

Mustang and Korra got back on Oogi and ran, along with Asami and Ed, and Amon and Tarrlok got on the hummingbird suit, as they fled, then the ship exploded into a giant fireball, as the fiery flames of yellow and orange popped like firecrackers, as the planes on the craft exploded with it, and the ship cracked in half while the planes and trucks fell from the deck into the ocean, and the ship split in two, just like the Titanic.

It was Avatar Day in Republic City, as Ed and Roy were to be married in the same area Varrick and Zhu Li were married, as Amon was the preacher. There were decorations of red and blue, with Flamel crests and Flame Alchemist circles, symbolizing the two legally dead heroes.

"My friends, we are gathered here today to witness the newest allies to Republic City, and possibly the gateway to an age of equality." Amon said. "With Alchemy as an alternative to Bending, we can open up..."

Amon was cut off.

"This is a marriage, not one of your Equalist speeches!" Mako heckled.

"Right, so where was I." Amon replied.

"Ed, do you take Mustang to be your husband, and Mustang, do you do the same?" Amon asked.

"We Do!" Ed and Roy sad in unison.

"Well then." Amon replied. "You are now the second homosexual couple in Republic City." "Now we have achieved real equality."

There was much revelry, as the day was won, and the Alchemist Union had dissolved into the AIS (Alchemic Independent States) which was a confederate union of all the alchemist nations, and a more democratic alliance, as the world was united once more.

THE END


End file.
